


てるてる坊主

by ino_en_blue



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Burst Into A Blaze 3, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ino_en_blue/pseuds/ino_en_blue
Summary: It was the first time Aoi made a teru teru bōzu.





	てるてる坊主

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Hana for the beta~

           Ruki’s eyes rose to the transparent roof and the nocturnal sky above. He couldn’t distinguish the stars, but he knew they shone bright beyond the shimmering polythene. The little rag dolls hanging around him hadn’t faltered in their watch over the clear sky.

 

           Painted nails brushed the teru teru bōzus like a breeze as he meandered among them. His eyes ran along the taut strings, but his retinas reflected lingering pictures of the live, rewinding and uncoiling, keeping the emotion alit.

 

           “It’s unusual not to hear our dear vocalist chirping around noisily after a live.” A deep and amused voice ー still accented despite 17 years spent in Tokyo ー reached Ruki’s ears. He blinked and looked over his shoulder, a light smile stretching his lips to see that Aoi had joined him among the colourful cloths. “Or without an orangina in hand.” His lips curled up, letting a soft chuckle escape as he handed Ruki a bottle of textured glass.

 

           “Thanks.” The vocalist’s smile warmed at Aoi’s attention.

 

          “Do you mind if I keep you company for a bit ?”

 

          “Not at all.”

 

          They sauntered among their fans’ crafts, exchanging quiet comments and soft laughs.

 

          “It was the first time I made a teru teru bōzu, you know,” Aoi said as they approached the thread where the members’ dolls hung.

 

          “Really ?” Ruki looked at him in surprise. “You didn’t make those in your childhood ?”

 

          Aoi shook his head with a soft chuckle. “I was always either in or by the sea, splashed by the spoondrift. So soaking brine or freshwater, it doesn’t really matter …”

 

          “You did a good job though,” Ruki hummed as he turned to Aoi’s craft, delicately cradling it in his palm. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he detailed the tiny felt hat, the silk garnet ribbon tying a cross pendant around the neck, and the word ‘INSURRECTION’ written in capital letters on the doll’s body.

 

          He slowly turned a puzzled gaze to the other. “That’s… me ?”

 

          The guitarist averted his gaze down to his fidgeting hands, an uncertain smile playing on his lips. “ … When I tried to think of something to keep the clouds and rain away, what first came to my mind … is your smile.”

 

          Ruki blinked, finding himself speechless as blush bloomed onto Aoi’s cheeks. Motionless silence stretched between them, until the guitarist timidly looked back up. And recoiled at the expression he found on Ruki’s face.

 

          “Eh, nevermind. I was joking.” He forced awkward laughter out. “I guess I’ll go back to the others.”

 

          And he brushed briskly past the vocalist, taking his still-flustered gaze with him. The guitarist stepped out of the tent and Ruki finally reacted, heart thrilling in his chest. The sound of shattered glass startled Aoi and he looked over his shoulder, one heartbeat before a featherweight collided with his back, inked arms closing on him in a tight embrace.

 

          “Don’t … Don’t run away.”

 

          “Ru … ?” The guitarist uttered, looking down at the shy mane of blond hair.

 

          A few heartbeat elapsed and the vocalist slowly craned his neck. Slightly confused but genuine copper eyes met Aoi’s coal ones.

 

          “It’s … It’s really your smile that makes the sun shine.”

 

          Aoi blinked but the vocalist’s expression remained. He could feel his flustered heartrate against his back.

 

          “You … think so ?”

 

          He tried to turn around and Ruki slowly let go of him, stepping back a bit. But he nodded wordlessly at his question. Aoi blinked again, his heart misfiring at the sincerity in his expression. He didn’t dare move, didn’t dare break that fragile mirage. Time suspended as he stared in marvelling disbelief. Then the vocalist stepped forward and stood on tiptoes to ghost his lips over his guitarist’s. Aoi’s eyelids fluttered shut and his hands gently closed on Ruki’s.

 

          His eyes slowly opened again as the vocalist pulled back. He smiled a tentative smile, and Ruki reflected it brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to all my fellow Aoiki shippers~  
> This isn't a Valentine fic per say but I was just craving fluffy Aoiki on this day last year, and this fandom needs more fluff in general, right ?
> 
> Kudos and comments are all I earn for my writing, and I would love to hear your thoughts (ϋ)/


End file.
